A storage device may have multiple tiers of storage. Each tier of storage may include a storage type and/or may be designated to store data that meets the criteria associated with being stored in that tier of storage. For example, different tiers of storage may be designated to store data that is associated with different frequencies of access and/or priorities. For example, a storage type that is associated with a higher tier may have more desirable attributes (e.g., faster accesses) than a storage type that is associated with a lower tier. As such, a storage type that is associated with a higher tier may be used for storing data that is relatively more frequently accessed (e.g., through either reads or writes) and/or data that is designated to be of a higher priority.